metalgearfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ian Moone/ Metal Gear Solid, Alternative Snake
Abilities * Nanomachine Enhanced Physiology: Moone was one of the few Diamond Dogs who were injected with Nanomachines that altered their bodies and enhanced their abilities and their performance in combat situations. The Nanomachines are used to edit bodily structure and DNA to cure diseases, repair damage, and sometimes, to change the physical appearance. These miniature robots reproduce internally to aid the body's natural immune system when dealing with out world infections and has translation routines that will auto translate audio and automatically translate the user's speech to be understandable when conversing with a foreign person. This ability can be suppressed or controlled with simple, easy focus. * Enhanced Stamina:The Nanomachines alter Ian's musculature to produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, allowing him to exert himself beyond peak capacity for hours before tiring. * Enhanced Reflexes: Ian's reflexes are enhanced to extraordinary levels at young age when he was living and surviving in the battlefield. He aquired this ability by spending most of his early childhood scavenging, surviving, and dodging bullets in the waging wars in Afghanistan. His reflexes are responsive enough to enable him to kick away a rocket being shot at him at a high velocity. He was also able to catch all of Vamps knife being thrown at him, dodge fire from automated sentry guns, and leap on top of a moving car accelerating towards him with pinpoint accuracy.His auto-reflexes allow him to easily respond quickly to intense, fast-paced combat. * Superb Agility: Through years of constant training Ian's agility reached a whole new level, far greater than Olympic athletes. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. He was even able to contort his body mid-air and land on the roof of a vehicle while it was traveling at high speeds. Equipment * Diamond Dog Uniform-Steel Grey: Standard lightweight tactical suit, complete with a half-face mask in an attempt to conceal the wearer's true identity in the battlefield. The uniform is constructed from nomex thread and kevlar fiber. The lightweight suit provides resistance to small arms fire, and advanced flexibility for close quarters combat.The suit is also stuffed full of more features than insulation, allowing them to do everything from drying themselves to dynamically adjusting their thermal profile to match current temperatures. * iDROID: The iDroid is a hand-sized device developed by the Militaires Sans Frontières resembling a walkie-talkie that displayed a holographic map of a given area, which came in a satellite-based map or gave a general layout of the area. It was also used to call in transport and direct them to a specific area, and by the 2020s, it was also capable of remotely managing aspects Diamond Dogs as well as scanning documents and transferring them to Mother Base.It also provides navigational data and highlights various points of interest in the operational area. It is capable of hacking and connecting to the internet through almost any network and download and store up to 32TB of content for all kinds of activities. It can also handle audio conversations, video calls, and holographic conversations with compatible devices. Features Bulletproof, waterproof, and has only a unique frequency that Mother base can trace. Custom-Made Combat Shield: The shield model is based on the ballistic shield that was used back then on MSF. The nanite composition of the shield makes it completely bulletproof and near-indestructible, able to withstand two explosive shots from a Gecko's RPG without any noticeable damage.Due to the lightweight properties of the metal, the shield doesn't inhibit Ian's mobility in the slightest. in cabailites * Energy Redistribution: A prominent feature of the shield is its ability to redistribute stored energy. It can receive energy from any incoming source, such as bullets being fired at Ian or attacks from enemies, that its nanites will hold in place to release later. The shield begins to glow from its accumulated charge of energy, to which Ian can use either by releasing it all at once, or to charge his shield strikes during combat, further augmenting the force behind them. * Kinetic Energy Pulse: Using the kinetic energy absorbed from the bullets being fired at him, Ian is able to to release powerful and devastating pulse, strong enough to send multiple enemies flying. * Regenerative Nanomachine: Built in internal nanobots that slowly repair any damage the shield sustains. Tactical half-mask: Ian's personal mask used to protect the face and lungs against poisonous gases. It even has rebreather that provides Ian with breathable oxygen. This is a function automatically activated by the mask when it is submerged in water or when oxygen is otherwise unavailable. It is capable of recycling exhaled carbon dioxide back into oxygen, and can also utilize the process of hydrolysis to break apart water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen, use the hydrogen to help power the mask and to give the oxygen to Ian to be inhaled. Rucksack: The rucksack is a all intents and purposes armored backpack that attaches to the back of the armored vest. The rucksack comes in a number of different variants. The main purpose is storage, which allows a Diamond Dog to store equipment, ranging from ammunition, to medical supplies, to explosives, to battery packs which provides power to any equipment they may carry, and communications, which houses the necessary radio and satellite gear that a squad requires to report in to Mother base. For longer missions, Diamond Dogs can carry larger rucksacks with enough supplies for two weeks of operation without external resupply. Rucksacks have integrated magnetic holding devices to allow for external back mounting of additional equipment. Equipment with magnetic properties, such as longer weaponry, can be carried externally over the rucksack eliminating the use of extra straps or slings. Because the rucksack's casing is armored, it gives the user wearing it an additional layer of protection from behind.